Maybe One Day
by ruiiko
Summary: Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but maybe one day I'll have the courage to tell you how I feel.


**So, I really like this pairting... hopefully I'll get to do more of them in the future! This is sort of a drabble too, so yeah... anyways. I don't have much to say, so, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Yukari watched her.

The way she loved, the way she smiled, the laughs that spilled from her lips. Her flowing white hair, her peircing blue eyes, her pale white skin, the blush that adorned her cheeks. She was absolutely gorgeous. Yukari could watch he forever.

Her name was Aria. Sometimes even IA for short.

Yukari had admired her for a while now-it all started on the first day of school.

She remembered it clearly.

The start of 11th grade, Yukari was seated in her first period class. And she stumbled in. She was laughing, waving goodbyes to her friends as they travelled down the halls. She wasn't sure what it was about her that had caught her eye, but once held, that spark of interest had always stayed there, hidden away in her mind. She tried to ignore her-she had better things to worry about. But every once in a while, Yukari couldn't help but glance out of the corner of her eye, to her.

She was so dreamy. She seemed to space off, and Yukari couldn't help but wonder what brilliant thoughts she could be thinking up. The serene look on her face, as her right hand cuffed her cheek, and her left hand layed gently, pencil in hand.

They barely spoke, though. Each day, during first period, Yukari would look over to her, as she sat on the far opposite from her, minding her own business. Each and every day, she found herself growing more enticed to her.

She could recall one time, perhaps the only time, when they ever spoke.

Aria was missing one day. Yukari would look over to where she would usually sit, but she wasn't there. And she felt almost sad, lonely, even.

It wasn't until later that day did she actually see her-Yukari needed to go to the bathroom, it was second period. She was just heading back to the classroom, when suddenly Bam! She was encountered by another person, and they were both sent falling back onto their bottoms. Groans could be heard from each side, as papers, once stacked into a pile, were now floating around them, gently falling to the ground.

"Jees, watch it, would you?" Yukari groaned, rubbing her head. And upon opening her eyes after the shock of the accident, she found herself turning bright red, to see _her _sitting only a few feet away from her, blinking in confusion.

Yukari immediatly got to her feet. "O-oh jees, I am so terribly sorry, I-I wasn't watching where I was going and, oh, oh... a-are you okay?" She bowed numerous times, before stopping to look the girl over again, cheeks growing incrediably hot.

She just stared back at her, cyan blue connected with purple, until she burst out into a laugh. Yukari averted her gaze, feeling her cheeks grow warmer and warmer. Aria got to her feet, brushing the dirt off her skirt. "Don't worry about it." She smiled sincerely then. She then paused, her lips forming the shape of an 'o'. "Hey... I know you from somewhere."

That was enough to make Yukari swallow nervously.

And Aria's eyes lit up. "A-ha! You're in my first period english class!" She grinned, and Yukari's eyes met with hers again, and she found herself smiling as well.

"Y-yes..." Was all Yukari could manage to say, however.

"What's your name?" Aria asked.

"Yukari..." She didn't even have to ask what her name was. She knew already.

Aria beamed, before she bent down again to collect her papers. Yukari, just starting to come out of her daze, gasped, before getting down on her knees to help her collect the papers. Aria laughed, watching her scramble around, watching as Yukari's fingers shook as they collected the papers. Aria reached for a few herself, and their fingers brushed up against eachother. Yukari paused, taking in a deep breathe. She looked next to her, noticing her fingers lingered.

Her heart beat sped up, and feeling rather impulsive, she swiftly pulled away, getting back to her feet with the papers in her hand. Aria got back to her feet aswell, and Yukari handed them to her. She smiled. "Well, thank you Yukari! I'll see you around sometime." And with that, she was off, making her way down the hall.

And as usual, Yukari watched her. The way her hips swung, yet the steps she took were so delicate. Yukari forced herself to look away, once Aria turned a corner.

And since then, the two haven't had any encounters since.

Yukari still saw her every morning in her english class, and every once in a while, Aria caught on to her glances, and returned them with a grin.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Until today.

Yukari was sitting with her friends at the lunch table. Only a few tables away from her, sat the girl she so admired. None of her friends seemed to notice this sudden admiration, and if they did, they clearly didn't care enough to ask about it.

After all these days, somewhere along the line, this growing admiration had devoloped into love. Yukari wanted to hold her hand. She wanted to hug her. Most of all, she just wanted to talk to her. She wanted to be closer to her, and always be around her. She wanted to share secrets with her, laugh with her, flirt with her.

And this would be the day.

Yukari was tired of having to settle for just watching her. So, excusing herself from her friends, Yukari shakily got up, making her way to Aria's lunch table.

And then she paused. She stood there, watching her. Everything about her was an absolute delight, and she was so kind, so why did Yukari suddenly feel so nervous?

She studied her, for a moment. She was laughing, and didn't seem to notice Yukari. She was smiling, and the way she looked at all her friends, with such love and care in her eyes... she seemed truly happy. She must have known these people for a long time, the way she acted around them. And they were all beautiful people. Yukari looked over herself, and realised: she didn't even know Aria as well as these people did.

She had spoken to her once.

And it was because of an accident.

If that never happend, if Yukari hadn't gone to the bathroom at that exact time, nothing would have changed between them. Aria would still just be that girl that she admired, sitting by herself far away from her. Not speaking, not even noticing her. No smiles, no formality, no nothing.

They weren't friends. They weren't even aquiantances.

They were class mates.

And Aria was just someone Yukari admired, perhaps a little more than she had planned on admiring.

They wouldn't become a couple, they wouldn't hold hands, or hug every morning, meeting up with eachother, or every night, after being with eachother all day. They wouldn't get to have secrets to share with eachother, and they wouldn't get to flirt back and forth. They wouldn't send eachother cute good morning texts, they wouldn't do anything together.

Even so, Yukari still couldn't help but admire her. She couldn't help the growing love she felt for her. Aria still lingered in her mind, and Yukari's eyes still lingered on Aria.

So, maybe today wouldn't be the day after all.

And perhaps tomorrow wouldn't be the day, either.

Maybe one day. Maybe one day, when she and Aria had connected on a more personal level, maybe one day when Yukari knew her well enough to call her a friend, maybe then she'd be able to tell her exactly how she felt.

Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but maybe one day.


End file.
